Destiny Beyond the Well
by Damien Darkstone
Summary: Seventeen year old Harry Potter is traveling in Japan with the Durlsey's.While visiting the Higurashi shrine there Harry feels a pull towards a certain well. He learns the truth about himself, Hiroichirou,son of Sesshomaru.Inyusha/HP.


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. Mostly DH compatible.

-Pairings will be Inuyasha/Kagome, Hiroichirou/Kagura, possible Miroku/Sango.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Harry was trying his hardest to look bored even though on the inside he was excited. He was in Tokyo, Japan with his relatives. His uncle was made a new manager for Grunning's and was trying to get a contract with a cheaper parts dealer than what the company currently used. His family didn't really want to take Harry with them but they also didn't want to leave him at their house alone. So they ended up picking the lesser of two evils in their opinions.

"Boy." Vernon said sharply.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked keeping his voice neutral.

"Your Aunt, cousin and I are going out for a while. You are free to do as you wish as long as you stay out of trouble and not bother us." Vernon said before handing him a small bit of money.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said.

"Humph." Vernon said before walking out with his wife and son.

_'Yes!' _Harry thought. _'I'm free from the Dursley's. I think I remember Hermione telling me about a magical alley here in Tokyo'_.

Harry walked out of the hotel room and down to the lobby. Walking towards a rack of brochures Harry noticed a different one with muggle-repelling wards. Walking over he found brochures for magical sites. Finally he found a brochure with directions to the local magical alley.

Taking the brochure Harry walked out of the hotel. Luckily for him it was in walking distance. Ten minutes later found Harry standing in front of an alleyway beside an arcade. Walking over to the side of the building he tapped the bricks with his wand and watched as a glowing archway appeared magic swirling in the middle.

It was a portal which would transport him to the alley. Taking a deep breath he stepped though. It felt kind of like stepping through jelly except nothing stuck to his clothes. Ten seconds later it was over and he was staring at a winding alleyway full of shoppers.

Harry took off down the street heading for the Tokyo branch of Gringott's. He was bowed through the double doors and immediately walked over to a free teller. The goblin was counting jewels and moving them to different scales.

"How can I help you sir?" He asked.

"I need to take some money out of my account." Harry said as he handed the goblin his key.

"Right away sir." The teller replied.

Harry walked down the alley after having gotten money of the bank. He was glad that he wasn't as recognizable as he once was. He had had his vision fixed with a simple potion and had hit a large growth spurt. He was now a little over six foot five inches with shoulder length black hair and a toned body. His skin was a nice bronze color instead of his normal pale as well, which was an improvement.

Harry watched as the people milled around the alley. This alley was a lot busier than Diagon Alley had been the past few years Harry was in school. He had defeated Lord Voldemort earlier in the year and was trying to relax on his vacation; well as much as he could relax, being around the Dursley's. Harry was about to walk by shop when he was stopped by a hand on his arm. Quickly turning around he came face to face with an old man. He was about five foot tall and very skinny and walked with a walking stick. His hair had long gone gray and he had a beard that flowed down his chest with intelligent brown eyes.

"Wait young one. Please follow me." He said before turning around and walking inside. Harry stood there for a few moments before coming to a decision and following him. The inside of the shop was rather large with wooden floors. The walls were covered in swords and different weapons, Harry had no doubt that they were hand crafted. Harry watched silently as the old man came back out carrying two wooden boxes.

The old man pulled out a wand and waved it over the boxes causing them to enlarge. Opening both boxes he motioned Harry over. Inside of the smaller one was a sword beside a sheath. It looked like a Japanese katana except it had two, razor-sharp, blades side by side. The handle was wrapped in a simple cloth. The second sword was the largest he had ever seen. The blade was at least four foot long and a foot wide and double sided. The handle had was carved to look like scales and the hand guard was a pair of unfurled dragon wings. In between the wings was a ruby with a yellow spot in the middle making it look like an eye.

Harry must have had a look of amazement on his face because the old man chuckled.

"Magnificent looking swords aren't they lad?" The old man asked. Harry could only nod, "They were given to me by a traveler. He told me that one day I would meet someone in need of these swords. He said that it had to do with his destiny. You are that person so I am giving you these swords."

"Wh-what? I can't just take them." Harry said trying to protest. The old man held up a hand.

"They are already yours, I was just keeping watch over them until you came." The old man said with a smile. "Let three drops of your blood to drop on each of the blades to bind them to you and they will come when you call."

"Th-thank you." Harry said before binding the two swords to himself.

"Don't mention it. My name is Hitoshi Yanata, the sword smith. If you are ever here again, stop into my shop." He said with a bow.

"Harry Potter." Harry said returning the bow more clumsily.

"I am glad to have met you Harry Potter. I too see a great destiny before you." Hitoshi replied before re-shrinking the boxes and handing them to Harry. He turned around without a further word and walked into the back of his store and didn't come back out.

Harry turned around and walked back outside the store. Across the way he found a store that sold trunks and other types of storage devices. An older woman was sitting behind the counter reading some kind of magazine before looking up at him. As soon as she laid eyes on him her eyes widened before smile came to her face.

"Welcome, welcome young one." She said.

"Er-Thank you." Harry replied, "I'm looking for-"

"I know what it is you seek. I had a vision of you before you arrived. I was told to help you with your destiny." She said before pulling out a simple looking tan back pack causing her smile to widen, "This back pack has three compartments in it and is charmed to be weightless and bottom-less. It also has weather-proofing charms on it. Since it's bottomless you have to think of the thing you want when reaching in it. It has some wilderness supplies in it, including a family sized tent. The tent itself comes fully furnished with furniture and food."

"Er, th-thanks." Harry said.

"Not at all young man." The old lady said while motioning with her hands, "Now continue on your journey."

Harry grabbed the backpack with a bemused look on his face. Just what the hell was going on? What destiny were they talking about? He had already fulfilled the prophecy. Dammit, he hated destiny.

Calming himself he walked towards the book store. Maybe he could find something for Hermione and he might find something interesting as well. Walking inside the store he saw that it wasn't very busy, with only five other customers roaming around the shelves. Scanning the shelves he found books of a lot of magical disciplines not taught in Western Europe, let alone Britain. Harry finally made it to the counter with a total of fifty books.

"You must really like reading huh."The guy at the counter pointed out.

"Yeah I guess so. Plus I got to take some back to my friend in Britain."Harry replied.

The man nodded his head before counting up the books.

"That'll be one hundred twenty-two galleons and nine sickles." The clerk said.

Harry handed the man the money before slipping the books and his shrunken trunk into the backpack. Slinging over his shoulder he waived at the worker one last time before walking out of the shop. Walking down the alley he listened to different people talking and even sampled some food from different vendors. Rice wasn't his favorite thing in the world he decided but it sure provided a lot of energy.

He walked inside a shop carrying different odds and ends. There were shrunken heads, pensieves, old robes, a couple of wizarding clocks but nothing that really caught his attention. He made his way to the back of the shop that had some old books. Harry must have been pretty lucky today because he found a six book set on parselmagic.

Picking up the wooden box containing them he slid it under his arm. He started walking up to the counter when he felt a pull on his magic. Following his instincts he carefully walked over in the direction. When he stopped he was looking at a necklace with a pendant attached. Half of it was the sun and the other half a crescent moon. It could detach and make two necklaces or just form the one.

Not really understanding why Harry picked it up as well. He made his way over to the counter to pay the young woman sitting behind it. She smiled at him as he laid out his wares on the counter. She rang them up until she got to the necklace, she looked startled before a mysterious smile replaced it.

"That'll be twenty five galleons please." She said in a heavily accented voice.

Harry handed the galleons over before placing the items in his backpack with the rest of his things.

"Thank you." Harry said.

Harry walked outside and crossed the alley to another set of stores.

o0o0o0o0o

"Wake up." Someone said as they shook him. Harry blinked open his eyes to see his cousin standing over him, "Mum and dad said to get up and get dressed. We're all supposed to meet a client somewhere."

Harry grumbled a little bit before rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. He slipped out of bed and walked over to the leather bag he had gotten in the magical alley two days before. After buying things are the used store he had purchased himself some clothes and different wizarding sweets and several self-preserving meals.

Pulling out some clean clothes he twirled his wand at himself murmuring a spell. He felt like water was running down his body but he was perfectly dry. It was a modified cleaning spell he had learned that American wizards used when camping. When the spell ended he was as clean as if he taken a shower.

He pointed his wand at his bag murmuring a spell causing it to shrink. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that something was going to happen today and he would need his things. Slipping the shrunken bag in his pocket he walked out of his and Dudley's small hotel room.

He walked into the next room to see his uncle dressed in a gray suit jacket, dress shirt with a tie, while his aunt was wearing a gray dress suit. Dudley was dressed similarly to his father except he was wearing a baby blue jacket.

"The client wants to meet with our entire family and somehow found out that you were with us. There'll be none of that freakiness today. So help me if I lose this deal because of you boy." Vernon threatened.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said in a monotone voice.

"Where are we going again dad?" Dudley asked when they were standing outside waiting for their taxi.

"The Higurashi family shrine." Vernon said as the taxi pulled up. Harry was forced to sit up front since his uncle and cousin took up most of the back seat, not that he minded.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Authors Note: Just a little idea of mine that I have been wanting to get out of my head. Inuyasha is one of my favorite anime and there aren't really that many HP/Inuyasha crossovers out there.


End file.
